


Practice

by longlostintentions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brief Sexual Themes, Crushes, F/M, Firsts, Fluff, Friendship, Implied Promtis, M/M, Nothing explicit, Other, gender neutral reader, no pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlostintentions/pseuds/longlostintentions
Summary: A discussion about sexual history leads to a much more innocent favor.





	Practice

     Prompto sat in front of you, sipping his soda with his phone in the other hand, pointed at you. He hummed and glanced over his phone at you.

“Definitely cat filter.”

He snapped a picture.

“What? I'm totally a dog!” you protested.

“Yeah but the dog filter is ugly...” he said. The waitress came back over, Prompto procured straws and ordered dessert.

“You gonna get anything?” he asked. You shook your head.

“I'm just gonna steal some of yours,” you said, smiling. He frowned.

“Yeah right.”

      Prompto tore the top of his straw wrapper off, launching the rest at your face with a puff of air. You hissed and aimed your own straw between his eyes and fired. He yelped and tried to duck.

“Well, now we know your _blowing_ skills are in top shape...” he suggested. You rolled your eyes but smiled.

“Well yours must be too. Been practicing?” you teased. You definitely didn't expect him to go red, picking up your wrapper from his lap and fiddling with it.

“Oh my god, seriously?” you leaned in and spoke lowly.

“I-I didn't confirm or deny anything!” he insisted. Your eyes lit up with mischief.

“Was it Noct?” you pressed. He choked on his drink, bringing a hand to his mouth.

“Did you seriously just--” he cut himself off when the waitress returned with a sundae in a tall dish, looking curiously at the two of you.

“Did you seriously just ask me if I blew my best friend? The _Prince of Lucis_?” he asked desperately once the waitress left. You smiled and shrugged, picking up a spoon and reaching for the dish, which he immediately tried to slide out of reach.

“All I'm saying is you didn't deny it...” you responded, standing out of your chair to reach over and snag a spoonful.

“W-What if I asked you if you ever blew your best friend?!” he argued, still red. You grinned and eyed the ice cream on your spoon.

“Well, you're my best friend. So no. Not yet.”

This time you heard the clatter of his spoon hitting the table.

      Prompto squinted at you as he placed another spoonful in his mouth.

“What about you? Had any practice of your own?” he asked curiously. You laughed, having long since lost the bitterness in your voice.

“Are you kidding? I haven't even been kissed yet.”

“Bullshit!” he cried, he sounded appalled. You looked up at him, amused.

“What makes you say that?”

“Because! You're super cool! Plus you're cute! There's just no way!” he insisted. You smiled.

“That's sweet, but it's true. Just never happened.”

You snagged another spoonful and he let you.

“Well... Have you ever _wanted_ to kiss anyone?” he asked.

“Sure. I've had plenty of crushes, they just never worked out.”

He hummed and picked out the cherry with his spoon, scrunching up his face at it. When you zeroed in on it he smiled and held his spoon to your lips to take it in.

“So is there anyone you wanna kiss now?”

You chewed your cherry thoughtfully and nodded.

      “So what about you?” you prodded. Prompto shrugged.

“I mean, yeah. But I haven't kissed anyone in a while, I don't think they'd want to.”

You tapped the spoon to your lips and stared into the mid-distance, thinking.

“Well, I think the best solution is for us to kiss,” you announced, smiling a little at his baffled look.

“Wait.... Are you being serious?” he asked suspiciously.

“Yeah. I get my first kiss, and you get some practice. Seems like a win-win to me.”

He fidgeted and looked down at his nearly empty dessert dish.

“Well...”

You dropped your spoon into it.

“Only if you wanna.”

You heard him set his spoon down, and before you could register, he was leaned across the table, his cold lips pressed against yours. Despite being taken off guard, you smiles and leaned into it quickly enough. It only lasted a few seconds, but it left you happy and dazed. From what you could see, it did the same to him.

“Man, whoever it is you wanna kiss is really missing out,” he mumbled. You laughed and hooked a finger under his chin to bring him back.

“No he isn't.”

 


End file.
